1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an educational game which relates moral values to progress in the game, and more particularly to a game in which the success of each participant is determined partly by his knowledge of biblical scripture and partly by chance.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Games requiring the participants to correctly answer questions in order to proceed have occured a number of times in the prior art. In some instances these games are for amusement purposes only, while others have an educational motive, either secular or religious. In such games, a problem or question is posed to the contestant or participant, and to proceed further in the game a correct answer must be provided. Also, there are games which relate progress in the game to moral values or events in human life.
Certain games of this type have appeared in the patent literature. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,224,178, Kajiyama, shows a game in which players progress through a series of life-simulating conditions, namely wealth, poverty, knowledge, travel, work, etc., by the roll of a die or by a spinner. U.S. Pat. No. 1,391,333, McManus, shows multiple paths over which the players may proceed depending upon the roll of a die, one such path being a short-cut to the finishing point.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,946, Denalsky, shows a question and answer game in which the player is presented with a question card with the answer hidden thereon and which must be correctly answered before proceeding. Upon correctly answering the question presented, the contestant is allowed another throw of the die or spin of the spinner. U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,800, Holbrook, shows an archeological game in which the cards provided may be genuine or false clues to the correct resolution of the puzzle. While not using question and answer cards, U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,643, Breslow, shows a game in which points are scored by the correct resolution of riddles provided on game pieces.
Other examples of the prior art are shown in the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 1,352,510, Gibson; U.S. Pat. No. 3,215,435, Rheingruber; U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,018, Fyanes. While these games are not particularly relevant to the type of play in the present invention, they are representative of various game board configurations and game components used in conjunction therewith.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an educational game in which the contestants will become familiar with Bible scripture and teachings, and the religious allegory Pilgrim's Progress, with the game being arranged such that the participants progress through the game to simulate a reenactment of the main character in Pilgrim's Progress passing through life.